nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed II
Need for Speed II is the 2nd game in the Need for Speed series. It is called Over Drivin' II in Japan. It has a much more Arcade-like feeling with simpler driving physics, prototypes among the cars and very exotic race tracks with insane jumps. The game was released for the PC on April 30, 1997 and the PSX version on November 17, 1997. This is the first NFS game that has no police presence - this would be repeated again in Need for Speed: Underground, Need for Speed: Underground 2, Need for Speed: ProStreet and in both Shift titles. Game Modes Need for Speed II can be played in either Singleplayer and Multiplayer mode (modem, network, serial link and split screen). Following race types can be played: *Knockout - Knockouts are available once the player has completed a tournament. In this mode the player that finishes a race in last position will be eliminated. This goes on until only one is left.) *Single Race - Normal circuit races with set numbers of laps. *Tournament - A series of races that involves every track of the game, in which players with the highest numbers of points win the whole tournament. The better the finished position, the more points one will gain. Each of these race types can be customized. This includes physics (Arcade, Simulation, Wild (SE only)), catch-up mode, driving direction, opponents (Class, skill level and numbers (up to 7)) and a mirrored option of the selected track(s. One thing that makes races unique in this game is the music, which is directly adapted to the gaming situation. The other one being that some of the tracks have very exotic settings. Car List Cars within this game can be fine-tuned. These include brake bias, downforce and gear ratios. Other than that, players can watch a short video presentation of each car in the game and check real-life performance stats, history and a slide show. This option is known as Showcase. *'Class A' **McLaren F1 **Ferrari F50 **Ford GT90 **Lotus Elise GT1 *'Class B' **Ford Indigo (bonus car, instantly unlocked in NFS II SE) **Jaguar XJ220 **Isdera Commendatore 112i *'Class C' **Italdesign Cala **Lotus Esprit V8 Special Edition only *'Class A' **Tombstone (Fictional NASCAR stock car) (bonus car) **Bomber BFS (Fictional 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air-based) (bonus car) **FZR 2000 (Fictional futuristic sports car) (bonus car) *'Class B' **Italdesign Nazca C2 *'Class C' **Ford Mustang Mach III **Ferrari 355 F1 Tracks All tracks are closed circuits set in many different environments around the world. *Proving Grounds - An oval-like test track *Outback - Urban and rural Australia, featuring landmarks based in Sydney (Opera House, Harbour Bridge). *North Country - Western Europe, based on Germany and the Netherlands. *Pacific Spirit - Running across a city, a national park and civic facilities, including the Lions' Gate Bridge, the SkyTrain and BC Place from Vancouver *Mediterraneo - coastal and cliff-side track suggestively located beside the Mediterranean resembling Greece. *Mystic Peaks - A highland track set in Nepal, which passes very high mountains and tunnels, covered in snow. *Monolithic Studios (bonus track, unlocked by beating both the Knockout and Tournament modes) - Hollywood film studios *Last Resort (SE only) - based on Central and South American themes, including coast, rainforest, a volcano, and step pyramids. Special Edition The Special Edition version of this game added seven new cars, one new track, 3dfx Glide support and a new driving style (Wild). This version of Need for Speed II was released in November 6, 1997 in North America and February 2, 1998 in Japan and Europe. Trivia *The game was originally intended to feature the police. Due to the lack of development time, a cop mode was cut. The unfinished version of the cop mode can be accessed by activating the Psycho mode cheat.NFSCheats - Need for Speed 3 Review Also See *Need for Speed II: Special Edition Soundtrack References Category:Need for Speed Series Category:Games